36. Aventüre
Das 36. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 2191 bis 2246. Zusammenfassung Erschöpft setzen sich die Burgunder auf den Erschlagenen nieder. Bis zum Abend folgen kleinere Angriffe. Eine letzte Rede Etzels schafft keinen Frieden, Kriemhild besteht auf Auslieferung Hagens . Da die Burgunder sich weigern läßt die Königin an allen vier Ecken anzünden. Hagen rät in der Not, das Blut der Erschlagenen zu trinken. Tatsächlich kühlt das die Helden derart, sie finden gar Gefallen an dem Trank, daß sie die Feuersbrunst überstehen. Am nächsten Tag werden die Überlebenden weiter angegriffen. Dichtung Sechsunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie die Königin den Saal verbrennen ließ 2191 "Nun bindet ab die Helme," sprach Hagen der Degen: "Ich und mein Geselle wollen euer pflegen. Und versuchten es noch einmal Die Etzeln unterthan, So warn ich meine Herren, so geschwind ich immer kann." 2192 Da band den Helm vom Haupte mancher Ritter gut. Sie setzten auf die Leichen sich nieder, die ins Blut Waren zum Tode von ihrer Hand gekommen. Da ward der edeln Gäste mit Erbittrung wahrgenommen. 2193 Noch vor dem Abend schuf der König hehr Und Kriemhild die Königin, daß es der Heunen mehr Noch versuchen musten; man sah vor ihnen stehn Wohl an zwanzigtausend: die musten da zum Kampfe gehn. 2194 Da drang zu den Gästen ein harter Sturm heran. Dankwart, Hagens Bruder, der kraftvolle Mann, Sprang von seinen Herren zu den Feinden vor das Thor. Sie versahn sich seines Todes; doch sah man heil ihn davor. 2195 Das harte Streiten währte, bis es die Nacht benahm. Da wehrten sich die Gäste wie Helden lobesam Wider Etzels Recken den sommerlangen Tag. Hei! was guter Helden im Tod vor ihnen erlag! 2196 Zu einer Sonnenwende der große Mord geschah: Ihres Herzens Jammer rächte Kriemhild da An ihren nächsten Freunden und manchem andern Mann, Wodurch der König Etzel nie wieder Freude gewann. 2197 Sie hatte nicht gesonnen auf solche Mörderschlacht. Als sie den Streit begonnen, hatte sie gedacht, Hagen sollt alleine dabei sein Ende sehn. Da schuf der böse Teufel, über Alle must es ergehn. 2198 Der Tag war zerronnen; ihnen schuf nun Sorge Noth. Sie gedachten, wie doch beßer war ein kurzer Tod, Als sich so lang zu quälen in ungefügem Leid. Da wünschten einen Frieden die großen Ritter allbereit. 2199 Sie baten, daß man brächte den König vor den Saal. Die blutrothen Helden, geschwärzt vom rostgen Stahl, Traten aus dem Hause und die drei Könge hehr. Sie wusten nicht, wem klagen ihres großen Leids Beschwer. 2200 Etzel und Kriemhild kamen beide her; Das Land war ihnen eigen, drum mehrte sich ihr Heer. Er sprach zu den Gästen: "Sagt, was begehrt ihr mein? Wollt ihr Frieden haben? das könnte nun schwerlich sein 2201 "Nach so großem Schaden, als ihr mir habt gethan. Es kommt euch nicht zu Statten, so lang ich athmen kann: Mein Kind, das ihr erschluget, und viel der Freunde mein, Fried und Sühne soll euch stäts dafür geweigert sein." 2202 Antwort gab ihm Gunther: "Uns zwang wohl große Noth. All mein Gesinde lag vor deinen Helden todt In der Herberge: verdient ich solchen Sold? Ich kam zu dir auf Treue und wähnte, du warst mir hold." 2203 Da sprach von Burgunden Geiselher das Kind: "Ihr Helden König Etzels, die noch am Leben sind, Wes zeiht ihr mich, ihr Degen? was hatt ich euch gethan, Der ich die Fahrt so gütlich zu diesem Lande begann?" 2204 Sie sprachen: "Deiner Güte ist all die Burg hier voll Mit Jammer gleich dem Lande; wir gönnten dir es wohl, Wärst du nie gekommen von Worms überrhein. Das Land ist gar verwaiset durch dich und die Brüder dein." 2205 Da sprach im Zornmuthe Gunther der Held: "Wünscht ihr noch dieß Morden im Frieden eingestellt Mit uns Heimatlosen, das ist uns beiden gut; Es ist gar unverschuldet, was uns König Etzel thut." 2206 Der Wirt sprach zu den Gästen: "mein und euer Leid Sind einander ungleich: die große Noth im Streit, Der Schaden und die Schande, die ich von euch gewann, Dafür soll euer Keiner mir lebend kommen hindann." 2207 Da sprach zu dem König der starke Gernot: "So soll euch Gott gebieten, daß ihr die Lieb uns thut: Weichet von dem Hause und laßt uns zu euch gehn. Wir wissen wohl, bald ist es um unser Leben geschehn. 2208 "Was uns geschehen könne, das laßt schnell ergehn: Ihr habt so viel Gesunde, die dürfen uns bestehn Und geben uns vom Streite Müden leicht den Tod: Wie lange solln wir Recken bleiben in so grimmer Noth?" 2209 Von König Etzels Reden war es fast geschehn, Daß sie die Helden ließen aus dem Saale gehn. Als das Kriemhild hörte, es war ihr grimmig leid. Da war den Heimathlosen mit Nichten Sühne bereit. 2210 "Nein, edle Recken, worauf euch sinnt der Muth, Ich will euch treulich raten, daß ihr das nimmer thut, Daß ihr die Mordgierigen laßt vor den Saal; Sonst müßen eure Freunde leiden tödtlichen Fall. 2211 "Und lebten nur alleine, die Utens Söhne' sind, Und kämen meine edeln Brüder an den Wind. Daß sie die Panzer kühlten, ihr alle wärt verloren: Es wurden kühnre Degen noch nie auf Erden geboren." 2212 Da sprach der junge Geiselher: "Viel schöne Schwester mein, Wie hätt ich dir das zugetraut, daß du mich überrhein Her zu Lande ladetest in diese große Noth: Wie möcht ich an den Heunen hier verdienen den Tod? 2213 "Ich hielt dir stäte Treue, that nie ein Leid dir an: Ich kam auch her zu Hilfe geritten in dem Wahn, Du wärst mir gewogen, viel liebe Schwester mein, Nun schenk uns deine Gnade, da es anders nicht mag sein." 2214 "Ich schenk euch keine Gnade, Ungnad ich selbst gewann: Mir hat von Tronje Hagen so großes Leid gethan Daheim, und hier zu Lande erschlug er mir mein Kind: Das müßen schwer entgelten, die mit euch hergekommen sind." 2215 Wollt ihr mir aber Hagen allein zum Geisel geben, So will ichs nicht verweigern, daß ich euch laße leben. Denn meine Brüder seid ihr, der gleichen Mutter Kind: So red ich um die Sühne mit den Helden, die hier sind." 2216 "Nicht woll es Gott vom Himmel," sprach da Gernot. "Und waren unser tausend, wir wollten alle todt Vor deinen Freunden liegen eh wir dir Einen Mann Hier zu Geisel gäben: das wird nimmer gethan." 2217 "Wir müsten doch ersterben," sprach da Geiselher, "So soll uns Niemand scheiden von ritterlicher Wehr. Wer gerne mit uns stritte, wir sind noch immer hie: Verrieth ich meine Treue an einem Freunde doch nie." 2218 Da sprach der kühne Dankwart, es ziemt' ihm wohl zu sagen: "Noch steht nicht alleine hier mein Bruder Hagen. Die uns den Frieden weigern, beklagen es noch schwer, Des sollt ihr inne werden, ich sags euch wahrlich vorher." 2219 Da sprach die Königstochter: "Ihr Helden allbereit, Nun geht der Stiege näher und rächt unser Leid. Das will ich stäts verdienen, wie ich billig soll: Der Uebermuth Hagens, dessen lohn ich ihm wohl. 2220 "Laßt keinen aus dem Hause der Degen allzumal: So laß ich an vier Enden anzünden hier den Saal. So wird noch wohl gerochen all mein Herzeleid." König Etzels Recken sah man bald dazu bereit. 2221 Die noch draußen standen, die trieb man in den Saal Mit Schlägen und mit Schüßen: da gab es lauten Schall. Doch wollten sich nicht scheiden die Fürsten und ihr Heer: Sie ließen von der Treue zu einander nicht mehr. 2222 Den Saal in Brand zu stecken gebot da Etzels Weib. Da quälte man den Helden mit Feuersglut den Leib. Das Haus vom Wind ergriffen gerieth in hohen Brand. Nie wurde solcher Schrecken noch einem Volksheer bekannt. 2223 Da riefen Viele drinnen: "O weh dieser Noth! Da möchten wir ja lieber im Sturm liegen todt. Das möge Gott erbarmen; wie sind wir all verlorn! Wie grimmig rächt die Königin an uns allen ihren Zorn!" 2224 Da sprach darinnen Einer: "Wir finden hier den Tod Vor Rauch und vor Feuer: wie grimm ist diese Noth! Mir thut vor starker Hitze der Durst so schrecklich weh, Ich fürchte, mein Leben in diesen Nöthen zergeh!" 2225 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Ihr edlen Ritter gut, Wen der Durst will zwingen, der trinke hier das Blut. Das ist in solcher Hitze beßer noch als Wein; Es mag halt zu trinken hier nichts Beßeres sein." 2226 Hin gieng der Recken Einer, wo er einen Todten fand: Er kniet' ihm zu der Wunde, den Helm er niederband. Da begann er zu trinken das fließende Blut. So wenig ers gewohnt war, er fand es köstlich und gut. 2227 "Nun lohn euch Gott, Herr Hagen," sprach der müde Mann, "Daß ich von eurer Lehre so guten Trank gewann. Man schenkte mir selten noch einen beßern Wein. So lang ich leben bleibe will ich euch stäts gewogen sein." 2228 Als das die Andern hörten, es däuchte ihn so gut, Da fanden sich noch Viele, die tranken auch das Blut. Davon kam zu Kräften der guten Recken Leib: Des entgalt an lieben Freunden bald manches waidliche Weib. 2229 Das Feuer fiel gewaltig auf sie in den Saal: Sie wandten mit den Schilden es von sich ab im Fall. Der Rauch und auch die Hitze schmerzten sie gar sehr. Also großer Jammer geschieht wohl Helden nimmer mehr. 2230 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Stellt euch an die Wand; Laßt nicht die Brände fallen auf eurer Helme Band Und tretet sie mit Füßen tiefer in das Blut. Eine üble Hochzeit ist es, zu der die Königin uns lud." 2231 Unter solchen Nöthen zerrann zuletzt die Nacht. Noch hielt vor dem Hause der kühne Spielmann Wacht Und Hagen sein Geselle, gelehnt auf Schildesrand, Noch größern Leids gewärtig von Denen aus Etzels Land. 2232 Daß der Saal gewölbt war, half den Gästen sehr; Dadurch blieben ihrer am Leben desto mehr, Wiewohl sie an den Fenstern von Feuer litten Noth. Da wehrten sich die Degen, wie Muth und Ehre gebot. 2233 Da sprach der Fiedelspieler: "Gehn wir in den Saal: Da wähnen wohl die Heunen, wir seien allzumal Von der Qual erstorben, die sie uns angethan: Dann kommen doch noch Etliche zum Streit mit ihnen heran." 2234 Da sprach von Burgunden Geiselher das Kind: "Ich wähn, es wolle tagen, sich hebt ein kühler Wind. Nun laß uns Gott vom Himmel noch liebre Zeit erleben! Eine arge Hochzeit hat uns meine Schwester Kriemhild gegeben." 2235 Da sprach wieder Einer: "Ich spüre schon den Tag. Wenn es denn uns Degen nicht beßer werden mag, So bereitet euch, ihr Recken, zum Streit, das ist uns Noth: Da wir doch nicht entrinnen, daß wir mit Ehren liegen todt." 2236 Der König mochte wähnen, die Gäste wären todt Von den Beschwerden allen und von des Feuers Noth, Da lebten doch so Kühner noch drin sechshundert Mann, Daß wohl nie ein König beßre Degen gewann. 2237 Der Heimathlosen Hüter hatten wohl gesehn, Daß noch die Gäste lebten, was ihnen auch geschehn Zu Schaden war und Leide, den Herrn und ihrem Lehn. Man sah sie in dem Hause noch gar wohl geborgen gehn. 2238 Man sagte Kriemhilden, noch Viele lebten drin. "Wie wäre das möglich," sprach die Königin, "Daß noch Einer lebte nach solcher Feuersnoth? Eher will ich glauben, sie fanden Alle den Tod." 2239 Noch wünschten zu entkommen die Fürsten und ihr Lehn, Wenn an ihnen Gnade noch jemand ließ' ergehn. Die konnten sie nicht finden in der Heunen Land: Da rächten sie ihr Sterben mit gar williger Hand. 2240 Schon früh am andern Morgen man ihnen Grüße bot Mit heftigem Angriff; wohl schuf das Helden Noth. Zu ihnen aufgeschoßen ward mancher scharfe Sper; Doch fanden sie darinnen die kühnen Recken wohl zur Wehr. 2241 Dem Heergesinde Etzels war erregt der Muth, Daß sie verdienen wollten Frau Kriemhildens Gut Und alles willig leisten, was der Fürst gebot: Da muste bald noch Mancher von ihnen schauen den Tod. 2242 Von Verheißen und von Gaben mochte man Wunder sagen: Sie ließ ihr Gold, das rothe, auf Schilden vor sich tragen; Sie gab es Jedem willig, Der es wollt empfahn. Nie wurden wider Feinde so große Schätze verthan. 2243 Gewaffnet trat der Recken eine große Macht zur Thür. Da sprach der Fiedelspieler. "Wir sind noch immer hier: So gern sah ich Helden zum Streiten nimmer kommen, Als die das Gold des Königs uns zu verderben genommen." 2244 Da riefen ihrer Viele: "Nur näher zu dem Streit! Da wir doch fallen müßen, so thun wirs gern bei Zeit. Hier wird Niemand bleiben, als wer doch sterben soll." Da staken ihre Schilde gleich von Sperschüßen voll. 2245 Was soll ich weiter sagen? Wohl zwölfhundert Degen Versuchtens auf und nieder mit starken Schwertesschlägen. Da kühlten an den Feinden die Gäste wohl den Muth. Kein Friede war zu hoffen, drum sah man fließen das Blut 2246 Aus tiefen Todeswunden: Deren wurden viel geschlagen. Man hörte nach den Freunden Jeglichen klagen. Die Biedern starben alle dem reichen König hehr: Da hatten liebe Freunde nach ihnen Leid und Beschwer. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied